The present invention relates to apparatus for modifying a wheelchair, and to wheelchair assemblies that have been modified with such apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus for modifying a wheelchair that enables a disabled individual to exercise his/her legs while in the wheelchair.
The legs of disabled individuals, who are wheelchair confined, may have varying degrees of infirmity. The disabled individual may or may not be able to move his legs. In either instance, however, it is desirable to exercise the legs to stimulate the leg muscles, preventing atrophy of those muscles.
There is a need for an improved apparatus for modifying a wheelchair such that, when attached to a wheelchair, it enables the disabled individual to exercise his/her legs while in the wheelchair.
There is a need for such an apparatus that can be used by wheelchair confined individuals to exercise their legs irrespective of the degree to which such individuals may control movement of their legs, if at all.
There is a needs for such an apparatus that provides a stable, user friendly, structure when attached to a wheelchair.
The wheelchair cycle apparatus of the present invention provides such an apparatus.